1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electric power generating device and a wearable object applying the electric power generating device, and more particularly, the present invention relates to an electric power generating device which generates electric power by means of the induced electromotive force induced by the external force and a wearable object making use of the electric power generating device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While moving about during night time, insufficient lighting easily results in an accident. Such as when a person walk or jog along the roadside at night, they could happen to fall down and get hurt owing to the blurred version, or even been crashed by a car. Moreover, it could even happen to fall over and get hurt while mountain-climbing at dawn because the road condition is not clearly seen. Therefore it is important to take along a lighting apparatus at night or in a situation with insufficient light.
People in general often take a portable luminous apparatus such as an electric torch for lighting. However, it is inconvenient to take an electric torch while doing an intense activity such as jogging. Thus there are many luminous appendages such as digital watches for exercisers, sports clothes, sports shoes, wristlets and kneecaps on the market, which fall under the category of wearable objects. The luminous wearable object can light while users are moving about and the size and the weight of the luminous apparatus will not affect users' actions, thus is suitable for lighting while doing intense activities.
However, each of the luminous apparatuses mentioned above is battery powered. Once the batteries of the luminous apparatuses are out of electricity or broken, the luminous apparatuses lose their functions, so that users have to check the electric quantity of the batteries of the luminous apparatuses frequently to ensure normal operation. On the other hand, the wasted batteries and their recovery would cause an environmental problem.